Mekar
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Kami-Sama, andai aku bisa seperti mereka/" mau pulang bareng?" /" aku menyukaimu/" jangan menyukaiku/Bukankah tidak selamanya bunga yang layu akan segera mati? Ia bisa kembali segar jika ada yang mau menyiraminya dengan cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasusaku

1

Fear

_Kami-Sama, andai aku bisa seperti mereka_/" mau pulang bareng?" /" aku menyukaimu/" jangan menyukaiku"

Aku termenung seorang diri dalam kamar pengap ini. Aku, Haruno Sakura. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Ralat, almarhum. Tepatnya 5 tahun silam. Aku baru saja menginjak usia 17 hari ini. Tanggal 28 Maret, tanggal di mana semua yang ada dalam hidupku mulai berubah.

Normal POV

Sakura menundukkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya semakin dalam. Hari ini adalah hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang terindah dalam hidupnya. Biasanya gadis remaja sepertinya akan dengan gembira menikmati momen ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Tapi hal tersebut berbeda dengan yang sakura alami. Tiada kegembiraan. Tiada kue ulang tahun. Ia sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu seorang diri dengan melamun atau menangis. Tak ada guratan bahagia dalam sorot emerald itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua harta yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya. Untuk apa hidup bergelimang harta kalau cinta pun ia tak punya. Jangankan cinta. Untuk tersenyum saja ia sudah lupa.

_Glduukkkkkcterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ia terlonjak mendengar gemuruh petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar di belahan bumi Konoha. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang tak tertutup tirai pink itu. Rintik-rintik air berjatuhan ke bumi. Menimbulkan suara indah yang berirama. Ia memandang kosong ke arah hujan.

_1 bulan kemudian_

Sakura terjebak di supermarket karena mendadak hujan turun dengan derasnya. Wajar saja, ini memang sedang musim hujan. Udara dingin membuat ia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan. Hampir 1 jam ia menunggu hujan reda. Namun tampaknya langit sedang tidak mau bersahabat dengannya. Raut gelisah mulai terpatri di wajahnya. Begitu pula bibirnya yang membiru akibat kedinginan.

"Mau pulang bareng?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sekilas seorang yang memegang payung di sampingnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Jawabnya ketus. Ia tidak menyadari seringai dari pemuda di sampingnya tersebut.

"Apa kau mau menunggu sampai pagi? Kudengar malam ini akan ada hujan badai. "

Ucapnya pemuda itu datar. Sakura tampak menautkan alisnya, bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa menumpang payungku kalau kau mau?"

Ia berkata kembali, seolah bisa membaca raut kebingungan dari gadis berambut pink tersebut. Sang gadis tampak mempertimbangkan tawaran pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku bukan pria jahat."

Ucap pemuda itu lagi. Sakura melihat antara hujan dan pemuda itu bergantian. Lantas menghela nafas kasar.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. "

Ucapnya kemudian ikut berlindung di bawah payung biru tua milik sang pemuda. Tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya selama perjalanan mereka. Sampai sang pemuda berdehem untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua. Sakura hanya mendengus. Ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara.

"Hmmmmm...Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu?"

Kata sang pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tak memegang payung. Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk menjawab uluran tangan Sasuke. Namun akhirnya ia melakukannya juga," Haruno Sakura" Hanya 2 kata yang menunjukkan nama itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kembali kecanggungan mendominasi keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka telah berada di depan gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-san."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya untuk berterimakasih.

"Sama-sama. Sampai nanti.."

Ujar Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke sampai punggung tersebut menghilang di perempatan jalan. Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Sakura POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur pinkku. Kuterawang langit-langit kamar. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Rasa kantuk benar-benar sudah melanda. Membuat mataku begitu berat rasanya.

Sakura POV end

Normal POV

Sakura terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela, dan menuju balkon rumahnya. Terasa titik-titik embun masih menempel di pagar pembatas balkon rumahnya. Ia melihat ke bawah. Di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang, anak-anak kecil menguarkan tawa bersama teman-temannya. Sakura kembali menatap kosong anak-anak tersebut, tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. _Kami-Sama, andai aku bisa seperti mereka._Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala guna mengusir pikiran yang dikira mustahil olehnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh rampingnya kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan badan.

######## skip time ########

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Melihat tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Aroma cherry menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan gerakan pelan. Terlampau pelan.

_Dugggggggggggggggggggggg_...

Ia sontak menoleh ke arah jendela, di mana suara itu muncul. Sakura tak bergeming setelah untuk kedua kalinya suara itu kembali terdengar. Ia melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya, lalu manyibak tirai pinknya perlahan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalinya sedang di bawah balkon menghadap padanya. _Cih..apa yang dia lakukan?_. tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menuruni tiap tangga rumahnya untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Mendengar suara orang yang dikenalinya membuat Sasuke membalikkan badan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin main. Tidak boleh?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Maaf, aku sibuk."

Sakura hendak masuk ke rumahnya. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya.

"Apa?"

Tanyanya acuh sambil berbalik kembali. Membuat genggaman Sasuke terlepas.

" kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tampak semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Maaf ya,,aku ti..."

"Sekali ini saja?!"

Sasuke cepat menyela perkataan Sakura. Sakura mendengus. _Dasar cowok ini_. Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Melihat keseriusan dari sepasang mata obsidian itu membuat Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke.

Tiba di Konoha Park. Suasana masih lenggang, tidak terlalu ramai. Malah terkesan sepi. Sakura mndudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku. Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Hening beberapa menit.

"Sakura.."

Merasa terpanggil Sakura menolehkan kepala. Emeraldnya bersitatap dengan obsidian Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, tapi ia menutupi hal tersebut dengan wajah dinginnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk berkata satu huruf. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Sakura.."

Sasuke kembali menggumamkan nama itu. Pun mengangkat dagu Sakura agar mau menatapnya. Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat pipi Sakura yang basah oleh air mata.

"Sakura, kenapa?"

Sakura kembali menunduk, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari emeraldnya.

"Jangan menyukaiku."

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sasuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tapi dirasanya dada yang begitu sesak.

"Jangan menyukaiku. Tidak boleh..."

Isakan Sakura semakin kencang. Pernyataan Sasuke yag tiba-tiba benar-benar telah menorehkan luka baru di hatinya. Luka baru di atas luka lama yang hampir kering.

Sasuke POV

"Jangan menyukaiku."

"Jangan menyukaiku. Tidak boleh.."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Apakah ini sebuah penolakan? _Augh_..ini benar-benar sakit. Aku meremas dadaku kuat untuk meredam rasa sakit ini.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucap. Kulihat Sakura masih sesenggukan. Ia menghapus air matanya pelan.

"A..aku..."

"Aaa...ku..takut."

Aku benar-benar heran dengannya.

"Takut apa?"

Ia menatap mataku.

"Aku takut kau...mati."

Suaranya mengecil di akhir kata. Gadis ini sungguh menggelikan. Kututup mulutku untuk menahan tawa. Sakura mendengus. _Huh_... itulah kebiasaanya. Kutarik nafas panjang, dan kupegang kedua bahunya. Kami saling bertatapan.

"Dengar Sakura, aku tidak tau apa maksudmu aku akan mati. Tapi, bukankah semua orang itu pasti akan mati?"

Raut wajahnya nampak gelisah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

Satu alisku terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura melepaskan tanganku di pundaknya.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi karena mencintaiku."

Aku jadi bingung sendiri dengan tingkahnya. Ia gadis aneh. Tapi itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Kusungggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Sakura POV

"Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

'Sasuke' Hatiku terasa perih sekali. Kami- Sama, apakah ini saatnya aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru?_Tes _..Apa ini, air mata? Ternyata aku menangis.

"Sakura.."

Aku memandangmu, kau terlihat khawatir? Perlahan kucoba tersenyum. Oh, ini sulit sekali. Sampai sebuah senyum tercetak di bibirku. Senyum pertama semenjak kejadian itu.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason

Flashback 5 tahun lalu

_Aku menyanyi riang bersama Baa-san untuk menunggu kedua orangtuaku yang sedang dalam perjalanan dari California-Kyoto. Sebuah kue ulang tahun bertengger di meja beserta lilin-lilinnya yang berjejer di tiap tepi._

_"Baa-san, kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan belum datang-datang?"_

_Tanyaku pada baa-san. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit gelisah._

_"Mungkin mere..ka.." / tlililililit.._

_Ucapan baa-san terpotong oleh suara telepon yang berdering. Baa-san mengangkat teleponnya. Sekilas raut wajahnya berubah._

_"Baik, mohon bantuannya, terimakasih."_

_ Kata baa-san dan menutup teleponnya. Dia mengacuhkan pandangan ingin tahu dariku melainkan langsung menyeretku. Aku kaget karena diseret tiba-tiba oleh baa-san, hal itu membuatku reflek menyenggol kue ulangtahunku yang lilinnya menyala. Mataku terbelalak. Api..._

_"Baa-san,, ba...kar.."_

_ Baa-san masih tetap berjalan menuju pintu depan. Api itu cepat merambat ke sofa dekat meja tempat kue tadi._

_ "Baa-san...kebakaran..."_

_Teriakku kencang sehingga membuat baa-san menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat._

_"Astaga...apa yang terjadi?"_

_ Baa-san melepaskan genggamannya padaku dan berlari menuju ruang tamu yang sebagian telah terbakar karena di sana ada sofa dan karpet. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kejadiannya sangat tiba-tiba._

_"Baa-san.."_

_"Sakura..cepat keluar, cari pertolongan.. cepatlah Saku.."_

_Teriak baa-san, mau tak mau aku berlari ke luar untuk meminta tolong._

_"Tolong...tolong..."_

_ Teriakku berlari ke jalan._

_"Jii-san, tolong... baa-san..kebakaran."_

_ Banyak orang di pinggir jalan yang bisa diminta bantuan. Mereka bergegas menuju rumah baa-san. Aku sungguh terkejut begitu melihat rumah itu...Telah..terbakar seluruhnya. Hanya lorong pintu yang masih terlihat walau telah hangus. Apa aku terlambat menolong baa-san? Bagaimana bisa api yang semula kecil mendadak sebesar itu?. Memakan semua yang dilaluinya._

_ "Tidak... baa-san,..."_

_ Teriakku mencoba berlari ke dalam. Tetapi langkahku dihalang oleh seorang paruh baya yang tadi kuminta bantuan._

_"Jangan ke sana, bahaya... kalian.. cepat... telepon pemadam kebakaran.."_

_Aku jatuh terduduk. Air mata ini tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Mereka mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya. Pandanganku pun memburam seiring banyaknya air mata yang keluar. Buram..semakin buram.. kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Dan aku...mulai.. tak sadarkan diri._

Tes tes..Mengingat hal itu membuatku menjatuhkan air mata kembali. Kucengkeram kuat kedua tanganku. Membuat kuku-kuku jariku memutih. Aku tak peduli. Aku juga tak peduli Sasuke melihatku seperti ini.

_"Kau sudah sadar?"_

_Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling._

_"Di mana ini?"_

_"Kau di rumah sakit."_

_ Ucap salah seorang perawat. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, mengusir sedikit rasa sakit yang sangat di kepala. Hingga ingatan itu muncul._

_"Baa-san, mana baa-san?"_

_ Tanyaku pada diri sendiri dengan panik sambil mencoba turun dari ranjang. Namun perawat itu menahanku dengan kuat._

_"Jangan bergerak dulu. Baa-sanmu baik-baik saja."_

_ Aku seperti menangkap raut aneh di wajahnya. Tapi tidak begitu kupedulikan karena rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang kepala._

_"Sekarang kau istirahat saja agar pulih."_

_ Ucap perawat itu lagi dengan merapikan selimutku. Aku hanya menurutinya. Kemudian kembali memejamkan mata._

_Suara ricuh terdengar di koridor rumah sakit, membuat tidurku terganggu._

_"Iya, kasihan ya dia. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, sekarang baa-sannya juga mati."_

_"Benar. Dan dengar-dengar hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya."_

_"Kasihan sekali anak itu. Ditinggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya di hari ulang tahun sendiri."_

_ Cakap-cakap tersebut sedikit banyak tertangkap di indra pendengaranku. Kedua tanganku membekap mulut. Menangis. Aku sangat sangat ingin menangis. Hatiku sepertinya sudah sangat hancur sekarang. Isakan lirih terdengar dari sela tangsanku._

_"Kaa-chan, tou-chan, ...baa-san.."_

_Sakura POV end_

_Suaranya parau dan bahunya bergetar. 28 Maret. Sejak saat itu ia telah memutuskan untuk membenci hari kelahirannya. Hari yang telah merenggut orang-0rang yang dikasihinya. Sakura menjambak mahkota merah mudanya frustrasi. Kenapa ini begitu berat?._

_Arghhhhhhh_

_Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya melewati tiap orang yang berada di koridor. Ia terus berlari keluar rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan partikel-partikel air yang mengeroyok tubuh ringkihnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Bekas rumah yang terbakar. Ia memandang langit. Tawanya sinis, melihat langit yang seolah menangis untuknya. Menangisi takdirnya yang menyedihkan. _

_"Tou-channnnnnnnnnnnn...kaa-channnn, baa-sannn..."_

_Ia menyerukan itu berulang-ulang._

Tak terdengar isakan maupun suara apapun dari mulut Sakura. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Pandangannya lurus ke bawah. Ia menunduk, memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke.."

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke awalnya terkejut. Tetapi selanjutnya ia hanya mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura lembut. Seolah mengerti bahwa gadis ini sedang butuh sandaran mengingat kondisinya yang begitu terlihat rapuh.

"Menangislah Sakura. Keluarkan semua lukamu. Tapi setelah ini aku janji, tidak akan ada lagi air mata kesedihan yang akan keluar dari matamu itu. Karena aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"Terimakasih... Sasuke."

Sakura mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Membiarkannya basah oleh air matanya. Ia bertekad. Bahwa ini untuk terakhir kalinya ia menangis karena mengenang masa lalunya. Bukankah ada cahaya yang akan menuntunnya menuju kebahagiaan?. Ia mengukir sebuah senyum tulus. Emeraldnya tertutup.

"Sasuke... aku..mencintaimu."

Sempurna. Sakura tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Ia mungkin terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Menyadari gadis yang dicintainya kini terlelap. Ia juga memejamkan mata. Menikmati situasi menenangkan seperti ini.

Bukankah tidak selamanya bunga yang layu akan segera mati? Ia bisa kembali segar jika ada yang mau menyiraminya dengan cinta.


End file.
